The present invention is directed to curable compositions, especially coating compositions, based on partial hydrolyzates of organosilane compounds in combination with acrylic resins containing hydrolyzable silyl groups.
There is a continuing need, particularly in the coatings industry, to provide compositions which have low curing temperatures and, preferably, which cure at ambient temperature. There is also a continuing need to provide compositions which contain ever lower concentrations of volatile organic components. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide compositions which do not depend on organic isocyanates for curing. Also it would be desirable if such compositions could be cured to provide films having excellent appearance properties as required, for example, for automotive applications.
However, previous approaches to meet these challenges generally have involved disadvantageous compromises among desirable coating composition properties such as molecular weight of the principal film forming resin, application viscosity of the composition, low curing temperature, and desirable properties of the cured film such as water resistance, flexibility, hardness, solvent resistance, etc.
Objects of the present invention are to help meet these challenges. Other objects of the invention will become apparent to the reader infra.